Without Your Smile
by HinaNia Uzu-aurora
Summary: Second Shot or finally shot. Esok lusa, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah. Tapi setelah Sakura mengetahui tentang masa lalu Sasuke, apakah Sakura tetap akan menikah dengannya? fic pertama. OOC, AU, Review? twoshot
1. Your Promise

**If you love her…  
Be honest with me and leave me here without your smile…**

**If you love her…  
I tried to understand maybe you're not a true love of my life…**

********************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Hiania HyuMaki**

Warning : OOC full, AU and other

********************************************************************************************************************

**WITHOUT YOUR SMILE**

**1st Shot**

Langit begitu ingin menampakan sinar kejinggaan dari ufuk barat bumi. Langit begitu ingin segera menampakan kepekatan malam. Seruan khas burung gagak hilir mudik mewarnai kesunyian petang itu.

Di tepi pantai, dia terduduk menatap jauh ke arah rembulan yang sebentar lagi nampak akan muncul menggantikan sang mega yang mulai lelah menerangi kecerahan hari ini. Ada kedinginan tetapi lebih terasa kesunyian mencekam. Sendiri memandang kosong. Kosong? Tak ada yang harus dia khayalkan.

Sesekali dia sibakan rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat berantakan diterpa angin sore yang menghembuskan tepi bahari. Terduduk hanya sendiri, di pasir yang kotor. Mungkin tidak sendiri. Karena sebuah pohon kelapa setia menemaninya.

"Mana janjinya kepadaku?" tanyanya kepada sesuatu yang diharapkan dapat menjawabnya. Bukan angin bukan juga mentari kejinggaan.

Seorang gadis yang tengah dilema, bukan karena dia harus menungu. Tapi, karena seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kecewa terhadap janjinya yang selalu ia ingkari.

Ia mulai bosan, sesekali gadis bermata bening emerald itu melirik jam tangannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya memaksa seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu menampakan batang hidungnya.

Hanya sebatas ilusi, ia pun bangkit dan berdiri. Malam yang memaksanya untuk tidak menunggu terlalu lama demi sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Gadis itu pun pergi, menghilangkan dirinya dari gelapnya malam yang baru saja dating dan desiran ombak yang mengikis batu karang. Tentu saja dengan rasa kecewa.

***********

Setelah mengenal pria bernama Sasuke. Gadis yang dua hari lalu kita temui di tepi pantai, kini dia terlihat sedang mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman. Bukan menjadi suatu kebiasaan, tapi menjadi suatu keharusan baginya untuk menunggu dan dibuat menunggu oleh pria yang dikenalnya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu itu.

Memang belakangan gadis itu selalu terlihat terpaku kaku. Apalagi siang ini, memang matahari kali ini nampak segan menampakan diri, tidak juga awan-awan hitam menghiasi siang itu.

Haruno Sakura, sosok gadis yang selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak harus ia sesali tapi harus ia sesali. Wajahnya menunduk, seakan tak berani lagi menoleh jam berapakah sekarang?. Sudah terlalu lama dia menunggu. Apakah dia harus pergi kembali? Seperti kemarin lusa ia melakukannya.

Sedikit mencoba untuk sabar.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tiba-tiba ucapan seorang pria membuatnya tersentak.

Mata emeraldnya kini menangkap sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan setangkai bunga yang dia tempatkan tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Baru 2 jam!!" jawab Sakura seadanya. Entah apa yang ia maksud. Mungkin menyindir, mungkin pula ia berusaha jujur.

Pria berkulit putih itu, kini duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Ini bunga untukmu!" pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku harap bunga itu bukan bunga yang kau petik dari kebun mawar itukan?" Sakura melihat sebuah kebun bunga mawar di seberang jalan dari tempat kini dia berada.

Sasuke tampak berpikir tajam, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pantas untuk di buat alasan.

"Gak penting aku dapet bunga ini darimana. Yang penting kamu mau menerima bunga ini!" harap Sasuke.

Sakura tak tega bunga mawar merah itu layu tanpa sentuhan tanggannya, "Baiklah," Seketika Sakura mengambil bunga itu dari kepemilikan Sasuke dan mencium harum bunga mawar itu.

Sebuah suara bernada terdengar dari balik saku celana Sasuke. Mengacaukan semua pertemuan mereka siang itu.

Sebuah new message baru saja diterima oleh seluler Sasuke. Ia pun membuka dan membacanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyimpan kembali handphonenya, tapi mimik mukanya berubah khawatir.

"A.. Anu aku rasa.. Aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf aku tinggal!" Sasuke dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dan berdosa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat begitu kecewa.

_….Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sasuke, aku sudah terlalu sering diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu…. _Sakura membatin mencoba menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan menetes. Refleks airmatanya pun mulai berjatuhan.

Begitu pun bunga mawar itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Terjatuh ke tanah dengan nista, dibasahi airmata Sakura yang tepat membasahi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar tersebut.

**********

Mobil mewah Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Ia pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya itu. Melangkah turun dan bergegas memasuki rumah sakit dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Seakan mencari sesuatu, ia tak melewatkan satu pun sudut rumah sakit itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk memangku dagu di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, tepat di hadapannya bangsal no. 21.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata tersebut menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengintip di balik kaca pintu, melihat keadaan seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya dibalut selang infus yang setia menemaninya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, memburuk dari hari ke hari!" jelas Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat habis menangis, "Masuk saja Sasuke, temani dia di dalam!".

Sasuke membuka pintu bangsal tersebut, seketika hawa tak enak peralatan medis menyeruak. Obat-obatanlah, infusanlah, serta peralatan medis lainnya. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi, di samping gadis itu terbaring. Menatap dalam-dalam sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terlelap dalam kesakitannya.

Sementara itu, rupanya Sakura diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mungkin karena rasa penasarannya dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat berubah satu bulan belakangan ini.

"Kenapa Sasuke berhenti di rumah sakit?" pikirnya menemukan tanda tanya besar.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu sedikit pun. Ia pun menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya berseragam putih-putih di meja pendataan.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu. Apa tadi seorang pria berkulit putih, bermata hitam, eh... tinggi, datang ke sini?" tanyanya seketika tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita tersebut mencari data yang tulisnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maksud anda Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu. Refleks Sakura mengangguk, "Dia mengunjungi bangsal no. 21!".

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari bangsal no.21 yang sikatakan wanita itu barusan.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya sendiri setelah dirinya bangsal no.21 dan mendapati seorang wanita terduduk sendiri di depan bangsal tersebut.

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya, "Ma.. Maaf!" tegur Sakura.

Rupanya Hinata menangkap teguran tersebut. Menolehkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Anda siapa?".

"Saya Haruno Sakura dan saya mencari pria bernama Sasuke, apa anda mengenalnya?" lanjut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merangkul Sakura, menangis di bahunya. Sakura yang merasa heran hanya bisa membantu menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. Sakura membawa Hinata untuk duduk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat bingung melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Kamu Sakura kan? tunangannya Sasuke?" lirih Hinata mencoba sedkit tenang.

"Lalu siapa kamu?" Sakura masih terlalu bingung.

"Aku Hinata! Aku orang yang sebulan terakhir ini sering menelfon Sasuke untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini. Dan aku yakin, kamu pasti heran dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan inikan?" terang Hinata panjang lebar.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati pintu bangsal. Matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke tengah mencium kening seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur.

SAKIT. Sangat sakit. Hati Sakura hancur, airmatanya mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Namanya Ino, dia itu mantan kekasihnya Sasuke 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Ino. Maka dari itulah aku sengaja mempertemukan kembali Sasuke dengan Ino. Meskipun aku tahu, di satu sisi pasti kau sangat terluka, maafkan aku Sakura!" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya walau agak sulit baginya untuk tidak mengatakannya tanpa menyakiti hati Sakura.

Hati Sakura semakin remuk, ia pun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Tapi ketahuilah, Sasuke pasti akan kembali padamu. Saat ini Ino terkena penyakit komplikasi gagal ginjal dan kanker hati stadium akhir dan mungkin kehadiran Sasuke bisa sedikit menolongnya!" lanjut Hinata.

Bagai dihantam petir di siang hari, hati Sakura terenyuh mendengar penuturan Hinata. Sakura bangkit, lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan jauh bangsal tersebut.

Seperti seorang iblis tak berperasaan yang kini ia dapati pada dirinya, wanita yang tega merebut cinta sejati Ino. Padahal esok lusa Sasuke dan Sakura akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi, apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan? Menggagalkan pernikahannya? Berarti itu sama saja ia ingin memutuskan ikatan baik antara keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha. Atau ia akan meneruskan pernikahannya? Berarti Sakura memang benar tak lebih dari seorang iblis tak berperasaan.

**TBC**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**a/n : Inilah fic pertama aku.. hehehe**

**gaje memang, OOC memang, aneh memang.. tapi aku udah berusaha untuk menghasilkan karya sebaik-baiknya.. Sebagai fic awal, aku ciba buat twoshot aja..**

**sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu Geisha (Jika Cinta Dia)**

**RnR... ya???????**

**salam**

**HINANIA HYUMAKI**


	2. I can understand

**If you love her…  
Be honest with me and leave me here without your smile…**

**If you love her…  
I tried to understand maybe you're not a true love of my life…**

* * *

**Saatnya balas ripiu.. asyik *loncat***

**makasih buat para senpai yang udah bersedia meripiu fic yang gaje ini... *menunduk***

**Kanata Mizuhara : **Arigatou atas ripiunya, kalo penasaran silahkan baca n ripiu lagi yaaaaa!!! *ditendang*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku :** SasuSaku?? Nia-chan juga pengennya begitu, tapi??? yo wes semuanya ada jawabnnya. Arigatou ripiunya. RnR lagi y...

**aoi no mamoru :** waaaaaaa bener aoi sampai nangis? *peluk aoi* endingnya pasti akan mengejutkan hahahahaha *digampar* udah apdet. RnR lagi ya!! tapi inget jangan nangis!!

**dhitta :** hajimemashite.. dhitta-chan.. salam kenal! Kenapa harus Ino?? keren aja dijadiin konflik. Ripiu lagi ya!!!

**Hello! :** Arigato RnR nya!! Sakura kasian ya??? *ditonjok Sakura* masih mau RnR? udah di apdet..

**Hyori Sagi :** Arigatou senpai atas koreksiannya.. lain kali pasti diedit lebih teliti lagi.. Ripiu lagi ya!!!

**Gina Sakamoto :** Udah apdet nih^^ ditunggu ripiunya lagi ya!! jangan nangis ah.. okeyz

**Tamaru Ariki gi badmood :** Tama-senpai arigatou atas ripiunya.. Iya, masih banyak typo. RnR lagi?? *ngarep gaje*

**Nakamura Kumiko :** Udah apdet!! gomen lama apdetnya.. ampe nangis?? jangan dong ntar matanya bintitan lagi, truz gag bisa ripiu. RnR lagi ya!!

**Evey Charen :** hai~ evey-chan!! RnR lagi ya!! gomen lama apdetnya

**pick-a-doo :** Iya SasuSaku emang klop deh! Tapi SasuIno? Penasaran? RnR lagi y?? ini udah di apdet d^o^b

**Shirayuki haruna :** Jangan sampe jadi Sakura aja!! coz nia-chan gag mau liat Shira-chan sedih... *gombal* RnR?? Arigatou

**Furu-pyon :** Singkat, padat, terpercaya *acara news kali* udah apdet! ripiu lagi ya?? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Awan Hitam Malae login :** nebak ending ya?? jawabannya adalah *fitri tropica style* di bawah ini.. RnR ya??

**Ritsukika Sakuishi :** mau di fave?? boleh banget.. RnR lagi ya???

**Shena blizt :** iya inih udah di apdet kok... ripiu lagi ya!!!

**Izumi Ully : **Kayak lagu agmon dech... hehehe.. yaps udah di apdet

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH RnR.. LAGI YAAAAA!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

**Hinania Hyumaki**

Warning : OOC full, Gaje-ness, and other

* * *

**WITHOUT YOUR SMILE**

**2nd Shot**

Sasuke masih setia menemani Ino di sampingnya, berharap walaupun hanya satu menit Ino bisa membuka kedua matanya. Tapi semua itu tampak sangat sulit terjadi.

Ino sudah terbaring koma dalam kondisi kritisnya selama 1 minggu, tergantung antara hidup dan mati. Semua yang Ino sudah lakukan mulai dari therapy, pengobatan modern sampai tradisional untuk membuat penyakitnya sirna hanya bualan belaka, sia-sia.

Hinata terlihat tidak tampak menemani Ino di situ, hanya Sasuke. Sasuke tak sampai hati kalau sampai ia meninggalkan Ino dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Bagai sebuah mukjizat dari Tuhan, perlahan Ino membuka kedua matanya, menggerakan jemari tangannya. Terangnya lampu di bangsal tersebut membuat Ino harus sangat hati-hati membuka mata sapphire nya.

Sasuke tanggap melihat Ino mulai siuman. Ia pun tersenyum, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Senang? tentu. Apa dia harus menciumnya? mungkin.

"Ino, kau sudah sadar?" sapa Sasuke pada Ino yang mulai terlihat bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Ino nampak tersenyum, "Sasuke.. Ter... Ternyata k... Kau data.. ng juga!" kata Ino terbata-bata sembari menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Tentu aku datang, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Lalu Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumkannya kepada Ino.

Bagai dermaga yang kekeringan selama bertahun-tahun yang baru saja tersiram air hujan, tenggorokan Ino perlahan merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat. Ino menarik nafas lumayan panjang, "Hinata ma.. mana?"

"Dia sedang ke bagian administrasi!" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Tolong Sasuke.. Kalau sampai a.. Aku tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi, sa.. Sampaikan u.. Ucapan terimakasihku padanya.. Tolong!" Ino mencoba melawan sakitnya yang kian terasa saat ia berbicara tapi ia harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat.

"Pasti aku sampaikan, yang lebih penting sekarang, istirahatlah dulu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" jelas Sasuke menasehati Ino.

**********

**Dear Diary,**

**Besok aku akan diikat oleh sebuah janji pernikahan. Seorang pria seutuhnya akan memiliki aku. Tapi kenapa? Seakan-akan aku harus menjadi penghalang, aku bagaikan duri...**

**Pantaskah aku mendapatkan cinta sucinya? tanpa harus melukai seseorang?**

**Atau aku batalkan saja pernikahan itu? entahlah. Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain. Aku harap rencana itu menjadi jalan terbaik antara aku, Sasuke dan Ino.**

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura menutup buku diarynya, meletakan pena hitam di sampingnya. Cukup hari ini untuk cerita sedihnya. Dan cukup untuk hari ini airmata yang harus ia teteskan.

Ia sedikit mengingat saat dirinya pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu keluarganya mempertemukan Sakura dengan Sasuke di sebuah perjamuan makan malam. Hanya saling melempar senyum yang bisa mereka lakukan saat itu.

"Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintai aku?" tanyanya pada lamunan masa lalunya.

Kini pertanyaan itu muncul kembali. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan diri memeluk guling.

"Hubunganku dengan Sasuke hasil perjodohan, saat itu keluarga Sasuke sedang dalam kebangkrutan perusahaan keluarganya. Dan Keluarga Haruno menanamkan saham besar di Keluarga Uchiha. Apa cinta Sasuke hanya sebagai balas budi?" Sakura mencoba menahan emosinya. Berharap pikirannya salah menerka tentang cinta Sasuke.

"Berarti saat aku dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, dia masih bersama Ino. Ya, tidak salah lagi!" hati Sakura kian hancur, mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya memang orang yang merebut Sasuke dari Ino. Sakura terisak menyalahkan dirinya. Bodoh, tolol, tega, kejam, kata-kata itulah yang kini dia sematkan pada dirinya. Ternyata ini bukan tangisan terakhirnya untuk hari ini. Ini merupakan tangisan kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini, tangisan penyesalan.

**********

Mentari pagi begitu menghangatkan setiap orang yang memang menantikannya. Kini sebuah janji suci seumur hidup akan menjadi sejarah dua pasang anak manusia.

Burung-burung bersuara merdu tampak menghiasi sebuah Gereja yang telah ramai oleh tamu undangan menyambut sepasang mempelai bergaun putih dah berjas putih senada yang tengah berjalan digelaran karpet merah bertabur hiasan bunga.

Lonceng Gereja menjadi saksi bisu sebuah ikatan yang menyangkut atas nama Tuhan.

Para undangan berjejer rapi di setiap sudut kursi Gereja. Setiap pasang mata menyaksikan betapa sakralnya acara pemberkatan tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura diiringi sanak family mereka tengah berjalan menuju tempat sang pendeta berada. Dibalut gaun putih yang sangat serasi. wajah cantik Sakura terhalang di balik cadar transparan.

Langkah mereka terhenti, ketika mereka tepat berada di hadapan sang pendeta, sang pemimpin resepsi.

Dengan logat khas pendeta, sang pendeta mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Hari ini, jam ini, detik ini, selurub saksi atas nama Tuhan tengah menyaksikan sebuah ikatan suci nan sakral sebuah pernikahan sepasang...."

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAN!!!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah pintu Gereja. Sontak para pengunjung Gereja tersebut mengarahkan semua pandangan kepada sosok yang tak diundang tersebut, "Pernikahan ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan!".

Gadis tersebut dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian bersujud di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke menuntun gadis yang ternyata Hinata itu untuk berdiri.

"Sa.. Sasuke, tolong tunda pernikahan ini. Ino.. Ino saat ini dia membutuhkanmu. Ino.. dia.. dia semakin kritis... Tolong ikut aku sekarang juga ke rumah sakit!" pinta Hinata dengan nada teramat lirih.

"Ta.. tapi.. a.. aku??" Sasuke terlihat sangat bingung. Di lain pihak tak mungkin dia meninggalkan prosesi pernikahannya.

Sakura nampak menitikan airmatanya, "Pergilah Sasuke, ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini.. Demi aku, tolong pergilah!"

"Tapi Sakura, pernikahan kita?" Sasuke menangkap rona kekecewaan dari wajah Sakura.

"Ki.. Kita batalkan pernikahan ini!" Perkataan Sakura sontak mengejutkan seluruh orang yang berada di sana, meskipun Sakura tahu, sangat berat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Sasuke, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Hinta memperingatkan.

Akhirnya Sasuke menuruti ajakan Hinata sekaligus memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Mereka pun pergi ke rumah sakit dengan memburu waktu.

**********

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke dan Hinata menuju bangsal Ino di no.21. Sasuke pun memutar engsel pintunya.

"Ino!" gumam Sasuke.

Tapi bangsal itu kosong, hening sekali. Ino sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Kemana Ino?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata hanya merespon dengan menggeleng. Tiba-tiba seorang perawat lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, pasien di sini kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Hinata sangat cemas kepada perawat itu.

"Oh.. Pasien no.21 sudah dipindahkan ke kamar jenazah!" jawabnya teramat sangat menjelaskan bahwa Ino telah meninggal.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya bergetar, mendengar penjelasan perawat tersebut.

"Sa.. Sasuke, Ino.. Ino meninggal?" Hinata jatuh terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan sedu sedan tangisnya.

_...Ino, maafkan aku..._ desah hati Sasuke lirih.

Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di hadapan mereka dengan pakaian pengantin yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba seakan bisa ikut merasakan cemas terhadap kondisi Ino.

"Ino meninggal Sakura!" jelas Hinata.

Buliran airmata tampak jelas mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Sakura, meskipun Sakura tidak kenal siapa Ino sebenarnya. Tapi ia sangat tahu perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata atas kepergian Ino untuk selama-lamanya. Sakura jatuh di pelukan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menangis untuk meluapkan rasa bersalahnya yang semakin menjadi.

**SELESAI**

* * *

**A/N : my first fic udah selesai.. maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Mau tahu Sasuke menikah atau enggaknya dengan Sakura? tunggu sekuelnya ya!!!**

**SALAM**

**HINANIA HYUMAKI**


End file.
